Nightmare Rarity
Original turn to evil Some time each member of the Mane Six is disturbed by a particular nightmare. Rarity's hits her particularly hard when she witnesses everyone else admiring a far more generous pony while leaving her behind. Rarity is abducted in the process and carried off to the moon where she is deemed the perfect host. She resists at first, but eventually relents due to the creatures exposing her fear once again. In her weakened state, she is transformed into Nightmare Rarity. After the remaining Mane Six, Spike, and Luna arrive on the moon, they are accosted by Nightmare Rarity and the shadows. Nightmare Rarity shrugs off their attempts at bringing Rarity back and has them detained after the Mane Five convince Luna to return to Equestria to aid in its defense. Nightmare Rarity appears once more in an illusion as "Queen Rarity", making it appear as though she had returned to normal. Spike, who was previously knocked out, regains consciousness and sneaks in to rescue Twilight and the others. He crosses paths with "Queen Rarity" and is almost fooled by his love for her. However, when she fails to recognize the special gem Spike carried for Rarity, the little dragon exposes her illusion. Nightmare Rarity nevertheless taunts him with the allegation that Rarity is gone. However with enough action taken She is turned back to normal by Spike and the Mane Six The B Team Storyline Legends of Light and Darkness After Discord and Dr. Weil's defeat, Rarity went back to Ponyvile. However she was attacked by a robot army that she destroyed, but Model W arrived at the spot. Model W corrupted her mind and transformed her into Nightmare Rarity the next night. Nightmare Rarity have become evil again, she works to release Model W from it's prison. Nightmare Rarity then works with Katara who recently turned evil herself as they both want to bring Model W out. Nightmare Rarity helps Katara and the robot army with W's evil plans Nightmare Rarity and Katara free Model W from his prison and Weil is now back for his plans. When Weil gives the orders for her to de-bend Aang, Nightmare Rarity assures Katara that being a beautiful young woman who Aang likes is the perfect way for Katara to seduce him and then do it. Nightmare Rarity believes that Katara won`t go through with her order and she also issues that They can`t use the virus strand due to something unusual. Obadiah, Nightmare Rarity and Dr. Weil all begin looking around for Discord`s Statue for their plan to work. Nightmare Rarity uses her powerful magic to hide her, Weil and Stane so no one can come after them. The three find Discord in his stone Prison, being down on Discord's side she promises to get him released. When Discord orders Joker to be killed, Nightmare Rarity agrees to do it. After hearing of Joker's capture so She and Stane decide to go after Hiccup. She sends Katara after the heroes and then sends her minions to help Bender kill Joker so Discord can be the undisputed arch-nemesis. Nightmare Rarity is send by Weil to kill Lizbeth, Zero, Ciel ,Hunson and the others as revenge though Sigma prevents this and joins forces with them to take Weil out. Nightmare Rarity is found by and fought by Alucard who breaks off the spell. Future Warfare Nightmare Rarity returned in ''Future Warfare'' as a member of the Viking Alliance and the final villain of the series. After the end of ''LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour'', the Nightmare Forces once again took control of Rarity. She was first seen when the Sentinel Task Force was extracting Martin Madrazo with the intention of eliminating the latter. However, she was thrown off when most of her space pirates in the area where killed by Trevor Philips. She later appeared at Paracel Storm to find and eliminate Katara while the latter was tending to Agent Washington, but was prevented by Black Ops agents led by David Talon. She then went on to attack Los Angeles. After a fight with the heroes, Nightmare Rarity's spell was broken by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, freeing Rarity and resurrecting her friends that were lost 60 years prior. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Nightmare Rarity first appears in the prologue. She was opposed by the Hero of Bowerstone, Hammer, Garth, and Reaver. The Nightmare energy inside Rarity was then remove by the Hero's Music Box and then sent into imprisonment on Requiem. However, a year later after Requiem's destruction at the hands of the Jul 'Mdama, half of the Nightmare energy escaped and was able to revive the Sith Lord Malak. Darth Malak made it his mission to fuse Rarity with the Nightmare energy that made her such villain. Lucien Fairfax eventually released the remaining dark energy and Malak fused it with Rarity, thus becoming Nightmare Rarity. After Malak and Lucien were killed, James "Mustang" McCracken freed Rarity from the Nightmare's control, but at the cost of his free will and sanity, and as a result dark Digivolved into the dreaded MadLeomon. Season 7 Rarity once again gets abducted by James Wheeler and, as a result, becomes Nightmare Rarity. The Brotherhood of Steel is tasked with defeating the Nightmare Forces and saving Rarity. Legacy The Nightmare Forces continued to blind Mustang's sanity up until the events of Resurrection: Part 2. The Nightmare Forces will return in Act III: Episode 15, but this time they will be serving the Didact. Before being forced out of Rarity, Nightmare Rarity may have resurrected Russian Crime Lord Mikhail Faustin. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Alternate Form Category:Non Humans Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villains Category:Traitors Category:Pawns Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Universe Category:Animals Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Fallen Hero Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tabitha St. Germain Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Category:Characters hated by Coolautiz Category:The Viking Alliance Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Seventh in Command Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Villains in Future Warfare Category:Spikezilla and Nightmare Rarity Category:Enemies of Thugs-4-Less Category:Enemies of the Remade Task Force 141 Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Enemies of Atlas Corporation Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Talon Laboratories Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:True Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Major Villains in Fire Rebelion: The Search for Rarity Category:Enemies of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Knights of the Just Villains Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Enemies of the Brotherhood of Steel Category:Fire Rebellion Main Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Affably Evil Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Villains